


Take Your Anger Out On Me - m4m -

by Ugly_Love



Series: m4m [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Craigslist, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, its all here my guys, its kinda like fight club if tyler durden was a masochist and thats all there was to it, not in that order, repressed sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Love/pseuds/Ugly_Love
Summary: Take Your Anger Out On Me -m4m-I dont want to fight, I just want some1 to come hit me, knock me down and kick the shit out of me and then leave. Dont want any cops involved. Just want to get things off my mind and a bit of pain may help that.-   do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offerspost id: 6887535878970                      posted: 1 week ago                             -REPLY-





	Take Your Anger Out On Me - m4m -

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so that there is an actual, real Craigslist ad that exists in real life, and when I saw it I was just soooooooo inspired.  
> Hope you guys like Gabe in pain as much as I do.

Jack had re-read the ad so many times by now that he knew it off by heart, but he still pulled his car into a layby to read it again when he saw the meeting place they agreed on looming at the end of the road. He’d been jittery about this whole thing from the start, but actually being this close to where this stupid shit was about to go down, he was hit with a nervousness like ice-water in his stomach. Jack glanced at the ad again, checking for the hundredth time that he hadn’t somehow got it wildly, ridiculously wrong, and was about to make a damn fool of himself in front of some poor guy who just wanted to buy a second-hand ironing board or something. Nope. Couldn’t get much clearer than “knock me down and kick the shit out of me and then leave.”

He had to admit, though, a good part of the tension in his body was anticipation. His stupid fucking soul-sucking job had been driving him up the wall, and the idea of venting some of his pent-up frustration was really fucking appealing. Appealing in a way he tried not to think about too hard. 

When he’d first seen the ad on Craigslist he’d reacted like most people probably would; a shocked snort of laughter and moment of vague wondering before scrolling on past. But in the dragging hours of his shitty retail job, he found his mind wondering back to it too frequently to keep passing it off as morbid curiosity. 

The job was supposed to be a short-term thing to pay for rent and eventual travelling, but after a year and a half he was not only still there, but had moved up to manager, meaning he’d replaced his stupid-ass hat with a stupid-ass tie, and got payed an extra dollar or so for dealing with whatever shit his co-workers and customers felt like dishing out. 

He wasn’t sure what he hated more, the job, or himself for letting him get stuck in it. Either way, after listening to a lady spend two hours complaining that bags of smiley-fries weren’t as big as they used to be, Jack found himself in lying in his bed messaging the ‘Take Your Anger Out On Me’ guy about when and where he’d want to meet.  
Jack took a deep, steadying breath and jammed his phone back into his pocket. He’d been in fights before, there was nothing to be nervous about. Hell, this was gonna be way easier than that, since the other guy wouldn’t even be hitting back, which was usually the whole damn point of a fight. Yep... just a nice, morally questionable, one-sided beat down. All he had to do now was deal with whatever basement-dwelling weirdo it was wanted this. 

He let the handbrake off with a bit more force than necessary and pulled back out onto the highway. The place they’d agreed on in their minimally-worded, somewhat awkward messages was a parking lot behind a Target in a bit of the outskirts of town that was mostly industrial estate; completely dead at this time of night. He pulled in to the dimly lit lot slowly, looking for a person, or car, bike, whatever. 

Nothing. He stopped and turned the engine off, checked his watch. 00:06.

He was just deciding how long he was willing to wait when the sudden wheezing growl of a car engine starting nearly made him smack his head on the roof. A car he hadn’t noticed in the dark just outside the lot had suddenly come to life, headlights flaring up in the blackness. Jack’s stomach flipped again and he pushed it down as it rolled into the lot and parked a little way away from him. The window rolled down and a man leant out, still mostly in shadow.

“You Jack?”

Jack swallowed. _Here we go_. “Yeah. Gabriel?”

The man nodded, then leant back into the shadow of his car, switching off the engine. Jack got out his car, shoving the keys in his pocket, and turned to watch the guy do the same, intrigued to see what Mr “come beat me up in a Target parking lot at midnight on a Wednesday” looked like.

The guy stepped out his car, started straightening up and just… kept going.

Jesus _Christ_ , the guy was _huge_. 

Jack wasn’t all that little himself, with the kind of muscle-mass that came from having the gym as his only hobby to relieve the terminal boredom of an 8am to 7pm job (other than Netflix and brain-numbing porn), but this guy was something else. He could probably flatten Jack with one hand, which made the whole concept of Jack beating him up even more ridiculous than it already felt. Still, maybe that was why the guy felt comfortable putting himself in this kind of situation.

Jack dragged his eyes up from the black t-shirt that looked pretty much pasted on to the guy’s ( _Gabriel’s_ ) broad shoulders, to his face; buzzcut and stern glare, framed by a heavy brow and high cheekbones, and a beard that made it hard to guess his age. Warm brown skin, made warmer by the orange streetlights.

Huh. Okay.

“…Hi.” Jack ventured.

“Hey.” There was something like amusement hidden in that, and although Jack was pretty sure it was at the expense of his own awkwardness, it set his nerves at ease a little.

“So, I mean… you wanna get straight down to it?”

Gabriel shrugged, leaning back on his car. “Yeah, man, if you’re down. Just a coupla ground rules first.”

Jack nodded, unconsciously mirroring Gabriel’s relaxed stance, trying look like he was just as chill with situation as Gabriel apparently was.

“You can hit me pretty much wherever, but I’d prefer to keep my teeth, and steer clear of the kidneys.” He raised an eyebrow at Jack “You know where those are, right?”

“Yeah, man, I know where kidneys are.” Jack replied, crossing his arms. _I think. They’re round the back, right?_

“Alright. And though it doesn’t look like you got six other white boys hidden in that car, it’s one on one, okay?”

Jack blinked, taking a second to realise he was being teased, since Gabriel’s deadpan tone didn’t exactly give much away.

He felt a grin spreading, and tried to stamp it down.

“I got it, man. Just you and me.” He thought for a second. “Uh… are you gonna hit me back?”

Gabriel clearly noticed Jack eyeing up his arms and shoulders warily, because his lips split into his first smile of the night and wow… that was nice.

“No, like I said in the ad, I’m not looking for a fight, so your face is safe with me, guero.”

Jack considering making some kind of quip about bringing guns to a fist fight, but decided it wasn’t worth making it weird. Then he realised he was just standing there grinning like an idiot while Gabriel was clearly waiting for him to do what he actually came here to do. His awkwardness returned full force.

“So, uh, you just want me to go for it? Right now?” 

Gabriel nodded, pushing off the car and standing a meter or so in front of him, still not looking the slightest bit like he was about to get punched in the face.

“Now would be good, unless you got other plans.”

“Right, ‘course, yeah…” Jack swallowed, trying to square his stance out, make himself at least _look_ like someone who knew how to throw a punch.

“You know cuz, I mean, someone might see-”

Gabriel sighed 

“-maybe we should move outta the light or something, I don’t know if-”

Jack had less than a second to register Gabriel was moving before his fist slammed into his stomach like a brick through a shop window and he doubled over, hacking up saliva.

“That get you in the mood?” Gabriel asked, and Jack could _hear_ the smirk in it, despite not being able to straighten up enough to look.

“S… Son of a _bitch_.” Jack wheezed, and hurled himself at Gabriel.

True to his word, Gabriel didn’t try to hit him again, throwing up a loose guard but not attempting to block any of Jack’s punches. The first hit landed squarely on his chest, so did the next, then his ribs and stomach. The initial burst of adrenaline from Gabriel’s punch kept Jack powering through his lack of co-ordination, and Gabriel grunted as Jack’s fists connected with mounting confidence. But god _damn_ Gabriel’s stomach had _no_ give under Jack’s hands. It reminded him of his limited experience of punching bags; leather packed with sand, resilient and built for taking hits. Even without defending himself, it was clear Gabriel wasn’t going to be going down fast.

A particularly vicious jab to Gabriel’s side, driving into the softness between his ribs and pelvis, had him hissing and backing up against his car, and Jack ate up the space immediately, reflexively shoving him back against the window with a hand at his collar, then balled it in his t-shirt and held on as he slammed his fist into his stomach once, twice, then his chest, pushing the air out of him, and then-

The first punch to Gabriel’s face changed something.

He could see it in Gabriel’s eyes, suddenly glassy as his head snapped back, he could feel it in his belly, hot and thick and _roiling_.

Jack’s brain tunnelled down on that feeling, blocking out everything but that rising, yellow-white heat as he pulled back his balled fist and hit him again, Gabriel’s hands slipping on the ledge of the windows at his sides as he tried to hold on, choking on spit as Jack’s knuckles dug into his throat. Gabriel pulled his head back up like he was pulling it out of tar, eyes locking with Jack’s and all of that cocky bravado was gone; just that glassy, open look in his eyes. Jack didn’t take the time to look; he hauled Gabriel up by his shirt and manhandled him towards the hood of the car, Gabriel struggling against him when he realised what he was doing, but _god_ that just made it better, the heat in his stomach spreading through his limbs like the pressure of an injection pushing liquid into muscle; making space for itself where no space should be. 

Gabriel was strong but jack was _burning_ , and he was already off-balance, so one more swift punch to his face had Gabriel sprawling awkwardly across the hood of the car. Jack lunged at him, regaining his grip on this collar and lifting him up, till their foreheads where almost touching, then slamming his head down into the metal, again and again till Gabriel’s groans were broken and wet. Something about that sound made Jack let go of his t-shirt and wrap his hands around Gabriel’s throat.

He squeezed and Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to his, looking wild, trapped. Jack got a knee up on the hood, between Gabriel’s legs, and eased his weight onto his throat as Gabriel scrabbled for a grip on Jack’s t-shirt, not pushing him off, just holding on desperately, tugging and ripping just to do something with his hands. It took Jack a moment to realise that that sharp, animal sound was his own breathing; short, grunting breaths, teeth grit so hard it ached as he steadily increased the pressure on Gabriel’s carotid arteries. Gabriel’s eyes were still locked on his, and Jack could smell his sweat, feel the heat coming off him. Gabriel’s choked-off, thick gasps were getting shorter, more panicked, but it was only when he saw his eyes un-focus and start to roll back in his head that Jack let go. 

Gabriel took a huge, rattling breath and clutched at his throat, but Jack didn’t give him a chance to cough; he grabbed his shoulders firmly and with one short, brutal movement, rammed his knee into Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel’s eyes shot open and he made a thick, jagged sound in the back of his throat as he crumpled, sliding off the hood of the car and puddling on the tarmac, curling in on himself and clutching his crotch.

Jack stood over him, looking at his shaking back, and felt that white heat all over his body like warm rain, soaking his clothes, dripping from his fingertips.

When his foot connected with Gabriel’s side he gasped, flinching with his whole body, two more and he was on his back, instinctively covering his head, voice hitching higher as Jack left boot-prints on his t-shirt.

With a sharp exhale Jack dropped to straddle Gabriel’s waist, shoving his arms out of his face and slamming his fist into his cheek. Unlike when he was pinned against the car, here there was nowhere for Gabriel’s head to go except back against the hard ground, but Gabriel wasn’t even trying to fight him anymore, just lying there under him with his arms splayed out by his head, body limp, chest heaving.

By the third punch Jack knew it was over. 

Still, he had to physically stop himself from hitting him again; arm brought back and fist clenched in the air, jerking back before he finally forced himself to lower it. Gabriel didn’t look like he’d registered that it’d ended, looking up at him with blood bubbling on his lips and that glazed look in his eyes. 

He looked… soft. His expression was so open, not scared, but not confident either. Just… accepting.

Jack suddenly felt like tasting the blood on his lips would be a really, _really_ good idea.

He didn’t. Instead he took a deep, shaky breath and reached up to run a hand through his hair, feeling the tension oozing out of his body. He let himself slip backwards off of Gabriel’s torso; plopping down to sit between his thighs, his own legs stuck out on either side of Gabriel’s chest. No sound the in the warm blackness except their laboured breathing.

Jack leant back on his hands, looking down at Gabriel, still spread-eagled on the tarmac. He felt like he should probably move his legs off of him, but he really didn’t feel like it. His whole body felt comfortably warm, though he knew he’d ache later.

“Thanks.”

It was so quiet Jack almost didn’t catch it, Gabriel’s voice hoarse and low.

Jack looked down at him. “Do you smoke?”

Gabriel made a rough “mmh” sound that Jack decided to take as a yes, and he hauled himself up onto his feet, walking the few steps to his car and leaning into the driver’s side. He came back with a crumpled packet of straights and, when Gabriel didn’t move from his starfish position on the ground, leaned down and stuck one in-between Gabriel’s lips. He huffed what probably would’ve been a laugh at the treatment, but didn’t move much when Jack reached over to light it for him. Jack dropped back down by his side, missing the warmth against the backs of his knees but not wanting to push it. He lit up his own cigarette and watched the smoke curl above Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel made that same huffing half-laugh sound and then broke off into coughing, before turning his head slightly to Jack.

“You’re one vicious motherfucker, you know that?”

Jack laughed, a vague edge of hysteria knocking it up an octave, “I do _now_.”

“That news to you?” Gabriel brought the straight back to his lips, still eyeing Jack.

“Yeah... I mean, I haven’t… yeah.”

Gabriel nodded, exhaling a cloud of smoke through his nose. “It can get you like that.”

Jack looked at Gabriel for a long moment, letting his cigarette burn down between his fingers, hoping the silence might prompt him to say more. When it was clear he wasn’t going to, he stuck the smoke back in his mouth cleared his throat.

“Sorry for uh, kneeing you in the balls.”

Gabriel huffed again, side-eyeing him. “I’ll survive. So long as someone in in the world likes dick that’s completely flat at one end.” He said, reaching down to adjust himself pointedly. 

Jack struggled to keep his eyes on his face after that, and Gabriel glanced over at him, apparently taking whatever Jack was doing with his face as worry. “I’m kidding, man, I’m fine. I woulda stopped you if I wasn’t.”

Jack was just settling back into the silence when Gabriel spoke up again.

“The choking thing was new though. It was… interesting.”

“Sorry.” Jack said, reflexively.

“’s fine.” Gabriel wasn’t looking at him. “I liked it.”

Jack stared at Gabriel and found he felt cold. Wanted to get warm. Still looking at that blood, drying dark and tacky on his lips.

“Y’know,” he said, “you’re really not what I expected.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I dunno” Jack leant back on the curb “some kind of twitchy nerd with a lot of self-hate and no social skills?”

“Oh” Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him “you mean like you?”

Jack snorted, making himself cough on the smoke, “Oh, you know what, fuck you man.”

_Ouch._

Gabriel chuckled, then fished in his jeans for something and chucked it at Jack, who made an indignant noise as the keys hit his chest.

“I got a medkit in the boot of my car.”

It took a second for Jack’s melted brain to realize Gabriel was saying he should get up and do something about it before he dragged himself to his feet and wondered over to Gabriel’s car, popping the trunk.

When he came back with the plastic first-aid box Gabriel was already heaving himself upright, sitting cross-legged on the tarmac. Jack dropped down in front of him and opened the medkit, looking over the sparse supplies.

“Lemme see.” Jack reached out, cupping Gabriel’s jaw and turning his head to the side. Other than the split lip, the most obvious injury was a rough gash on his eyebrow; the skin around it already turning dark and blotchy, spreading down to his cheek.

“You’re gonna have a fucking impressive black eye tomorrow.” Jack said, picking out a box of butterfly stitches.

“Guess I won’t be saying ‘you should see the other guy’ though, huh?”

Jack kept his eyes firmly on his hands as he stuck the stitches down, though he could _feel_ Gabriel’s eyes on him. His fingers brushed over his cheekbone as he pulled back.

Jack swallowed.

“Are you gonna be ok getting home?”

That wasn’t what he meant. What he meant was _“Do you wanna stay at mine? Let me wrap you up in a blanket and take care of you? I know you don’t need it but I really want that. Nothing funny, I’ll sleep on the sofa. Please.”_

What Gabriel said was “Yeah, man, I’ll be fine.” 

Gabriel stood up, grunting and brushing the grit off his black jeans, stooping to grab the medkit.

“Well, thanks man. Hope your knuckles don’t hurt too bad.”

It took jack a moment of watching Gabriel turn and walk back towards his car for Jack to realise he was leaving, and he jumped up, taking a hurried step after him.

“Hey, Gabriel, look” he cleared his throat, Gabriel’s name feeling heavy in his mouth, “do you wanna do this again sometime?”

Gabriel had turned, but was just staring at him, and Jack wanted to kick himself.

“Or, maybe not this, but something? Or this, I mean, this was good.”

_For fuck’s sake._

To Jack’s relief, Gabriel’s face split into a lopsided grin and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes flicking over Jack’s body.

“We’ll see blondie, if you’re really that eager.” He was turning away again, but that grin wasn’t gone. “You know how to message me.”

And with that he got into his car, slamming the door behind him and flicking the ignition. Jack followed suit, not wanting to stand there staring. By the time Jack had the engine started, Gabriel was pulling away, swinging out the lot and into the blackness outside the orange glow of the lights.

Jack watched him go until his tail lights had disappeared around the corner, then dropped his head on the steering wheel. For the first time he noticed his knuckles: red and swollen, scuffed raw and aching like he had freezer-burn. They’d probably be purple by tomorrow. He took a deep breath, in and out, and let off the handbrake; pulling out of the parking lot and into the warm, warm dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The end? I doubt it :)cccc
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://microwave-rice-bag.tumblr.com/%22%22)


End file.
